A bicycle can be made with internal power and signaling cables, flexible lighting strips, and other flexible elongated members passing through hollow tubing of the frame of the bicycle. If continuity of the flexible elongated members is desired throughout more than one tube of the frame, accommodation must be made to conduct the flexible elongated members through joints of the frame where one tube intersects another tube at an oblique angle. One problem of routing cables through joints is potentially sharp bends which must be made in one or more cables. It may not be possible to feed a cable through the joint during assembly.
Alternatively, a cable such as a cable bearing illumination sources may not have sufficient flexibility to withstand severe bending, even if insertion of the cable can be performed.
There exists a need to make bicycle frames conducive to containing continuous or relatively long extents of elongated flexible members carried therein, and to overcome interferences and other potential problems which may occur in the absence of accommodation of elongated flexible members.